Toxic/Dr. Nika Arksenov
F.O.E Files: Name: Dr. Nika Arksenov Occupation: Scientist, F.O.E leader Weapons: Radioactivity gun, Toxin pistol, Acid grenades etc Abilities: Resistant to radiation, toxins and poisons. The famous scientist Dr. Nika Arksenov was horribly mutated when he fell into a vat of chemicals. He needs a suit to keep himself alive and after the traumatic event developed a double personality disorder. He is incredibly intelligent but his desperation and exhaustion drown this out. Dr. Nika Arksenov Dr. Nika Arksenov was a Russian geneticist working for Z-Tek industries. One day Zek Zevario asked him to create something that could make a human resistant to radioactivity without protection. Making a genetic material to resist radioactive pollution and converting it to a chemical was easy but the DNA was unstable and would cause the host's body to degrade and corrode into a pile of goo. Zek saw this as a failure and fired Nika. After this failure Nika tried all he could to create a stability element and once he had created a prototype he begged Zek for his job back but he declined. Because the original chemical could only be created in great masses there was still a huge vat of the stuff in his lab. Nika watched in horror from the overhead walkway as the foul green liquid was poured away by Zek's henchmen. Then the acidic steam corroded the walkway causing it to collapse and send Nika falling into the chemical. As a last resort to stop himself being melted away he drank the stability chemical that hadn't been tested. Toxic Although the green liquid caused him to be mutated beyond recognition, the stability element kept him alive and stopped him from melting, now his body needs a constant supply of this chemical so he wears a suit that supplies him with it. After this he gained a double personality disorder, there was the quiet, hopeful and depressed side which was Nika and there was the ruthless, violent and uncontrollable side which was Toxic. After Zek told him about a cure he joined F.O.E and became one of the managers. Psychology Problems Taken from Dr. Rune Graves (PhD, M.S, RIP) interviews Patient interview #2, Patient: Dr. Nika Arksenov Interviewer: Dr. Rune Graves (PhD, M.S, RIP) : Patient didn't talk much during his first interview, he seemed almost afraid to talk about his condition but I did detect signs of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder, this interview he was much more talkative but he did seem very worried (being around a zombie often does that) sometimes it was as if he was having an internal argument with his alter ego. It may be a mental manifestation of a tragic event, namely when he fell into the chemicals. : (Nika and Toxic's thoughts) : I need to tell him about this... condition : '''Why? He'll only think you're crazy and send you to Darkfall' : But... he could help : Help? HAH! I'm the only one who can help you, I'm the only one who can help you let it all out, all the craziness, all the rage : "It's like this voice in my head, doctor, like a conscience but an evil one who makes me do things" : Now why did you tell him that? I'm the only thing that keeps you going, Without me you'd start crying and rolling around on the floor! : No, the thought of a cure keeps me going, the thought of my old life and... her : There is no cure! And your old life is long gone : "Usually it's just a part of my mind, then sometimes when it's too pent up it just takes over and then I'm a part of it's mind!" : "How often does it take over?" : "Usually only if I'm in danger or at stressful times, but sometimes it sort of convinces ''me to let it take over" : "Your colleagues have said that when it takes over you are unpredictable, unmanageable and violent" : 'Of course I'm violent, those "colleagues" are patronizing little gits, a bit like this guy' : Please no, don't do it '' : "Get it out of me, please" : You need me, you don't seem to have gotten it, THERE IS NO MORE NIKA, you're Toxic now'' '' : No... You're Toxic : I'm also Nika, I was around long before you fell into that pit'' '' : "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but it's too late,' I'm in charge now! You may be a zombie but I'll find some way to hurt you, you little maggot!"' '' Becoming the Monster Taken from Dr. Rune Graves (PhD, M.S, RIP) interviews Patient interview #4 Patient: Dr. Nika Arksenov Interviewer: Dr. Rune Graves (PhD, M.S, RIP) I believe I have finally discovered why the patient has a split personality, after a traumatic experience meat- I mean people may have emotional dis-attachment from the outside world because the trauma may cause an upsurge in violent or suicidal emotions. In this patient I believe these emotions have gained a personality of their own in his mind. : (Nika) : I looked down at what was in my hands and felt sick, then I heard the soft footsteps that indicated that my zombie psychiatrist was here : "Why are you here?" I said : "You missed your appointment" : "I meant to do that, unlike some of the other things I do" : "I am not a happy zombie, Dr. Arksenov. Do you know how long I sat there decomposing, waiting for you? I could have done something else in that time!" : "Like what?" : "Oh I don't know, eating zombie movie directors or something..." : (Nika and Toxic's Thoughts) : What is this guy on about? : This doesn't concern you : Oh yes it does, I'm the pychological problem he's trying to get rid of! : Please, you've had your fun already... I looked down at the blood in my hands Those people didn't deserve to die : Yes they did, everyone does because when a man is deformed and mutated from an accident they stand by and do nothing. You wanted them to die : No... you did : You still haven't realized it yet have you? It's hardly surprising, you're always the last to know, even in your own mind : What? : I am you! After the accident you were traumatized, depressed, suicidal and most of all, furious. Too many emotions to handle. You put all of those angry emotions into the back of your mind until only hope and sorrow remained. I am those furious emotions, the ones you let fester until you release them in the form.. of me. : No... NO! : But you know what's worse? I'm also happyness! So the only way you can ever be happy is when I'm around! : "Please leave, for your own good" I said struggling to keep myself in balance, the zombie took the hint and left : Ready to have some fun? There's a storm coming... I closed my eyes, there was nothing for it, the only way I could ever be happy was on the road to hell : '"Lets go"...''' Related articles Blackhaven Zek Zevario Set F.O.E Dr. Rune Graves (PhD, M.S, RIP) : :